


Smoke Break

by starrypawz



Series: Snark and Sabers [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: Knights of the Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Smoking, unconventional fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-17
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-09-25 03:20:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9800543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: Apparently smoking can be fluffy





	

Andronikos half sighed, half groaned as he stood outside House Thul. He’d had enough of those poxy stuck up nobles. His fingers twitched, this was one of those points where most of his options for relieving tension were impractical. However, there was…

He reached in his jacket pocket, deftly flicking open the packet of cigarettes and then patted down for his lighter, he grimaced slightly, keeping the cigarette between his lips, avoiding the urge to swear at the lighter before the flame burst into life and he lit it. His fingers went to the cigarette moving it to take the first drag

“What? You got a problem with me smoking?” He looked down at Lyee.

She shook her head rapidly.

He raised an eyebrow at her, as he took a drag on it, it seemed to work, making him feel slightly less like he wanted to punch people, well around his usual level of wanting to punch people

“You want one?” 

“What?”

“You want a smoke? You Smoke?” He sighed, holding the cigarette between his fingers for a moment. He tilted his head, “You know what these are right?”

“Yes,” Lyee retorted quickly.

He smirked, taking another drag, slower this time.

Lyee wasn’t quite sure why but she found herself watching his lips and his throat as he smoked.

“Why- why do you smoke them?”

Andronikos chuckled, cigarette still in his mouth, “Don’t know, just like ‘em” He shrugged, “Sometimes find they take the edge off when I can’t punch shit or drink,” His mouth took on a playful twitch, “Or other things,”

“ _Oh_ ,” Lyee felt her face redden.

“Can I… try one?”

Andronikos paused for a moment, seemingly taking a rather long time to exhale smoke, Lyee found herself caught up watching the smoke dance around as it disappeared. She’d smelt it, and somehow it seemed a very ‘right’ thing to smell around him.

“Shouldn’t really give you one, it’s a bad habit…” But his tone sounded more playful than preachy. 

“Please?”

Andronikos went for the packet, then paused, “You know what? Save me lighting another one,” He took the cigarette from his mouth, and Lyee watched yet again as smoke danced from his lips. He deftly held it between his fingers as he held it, Lyee reached for it, mimicking his hold as best she could.

Lyee realised he was watching her. She couldn’t read his expression and she had a bad feeling he was teasing her; her fingers were shaking. She tried not to think too much about the fact this had been between his lips a few seconds ago.

“Hey,” His expression softened, his fingers brushing hers, “Keep stalling and it’s gonna burn out, Sith,” he lifted the cigarette to her lips, “Ok… easy just…”

Lyee took a breath in.

Then spluttered.

“I don’t think I like these,” Lyee grimaced, pushing the cigarette back towards him. Her nose and throat burning with the smell seemingly stuck up here. Andronikos’ deftly lifte, and placed the cigarette between his lips again. She expected him to laugh at him, maybe he’d known she’d do that the moment she tried to smoke that she’d cough and look a fool and was setting her up for his own amusement.

Lyee was suddenly rather aware of the fact her lips had been on that a brief moment ago.

And that he now had it in his mouth… and… he was really enjoying the drag he was taking right now. Her cheeks felt red but maybe it was due to how close she was to the smoke? She wasn’t sure how this worked.

“Alright Sith,” He turned to her, “I’ll do the smoking for the both of us,”


End file.
